


Fire of Unknown Origin

by Leftleg, NojoTurbo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftleg/pseuds/Leftleg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojoTurbo/pseuds/NojoTurbo
Summary: A depressed scientist invents the world's first, viewing only, time machine. With the help of his childhood friend, he must use it to find clues and solve the extremely bizarre murder of his wife.





	1. The Concern Of A Friend

It all begins in a town. A town so average it hardly needs a name. But unbeknownst to the people living their peaceful lives, there’s something beneath the common, humdrum day to day existence. It will eventually be revealed. No lies or hidden machinations can be a secret forever. The only question is, what will be the downfall? A man with an agenda? Or just simple hubris? Only time will tell.

Chapter One: The Concern Of A Friend

Derrick Grant, a 37 year old former cop, is driving down a familiar neighborhood. He sees the home he’s looking for and pulls in the driveway. Its cheerful, bright exterior is a drastic contrast to the bleak, decaying, and oppressive atmosphere inside. Cobwebs in every corner, dust on every surface, its a sad memento of happier times long past. Derrick uses his key to go inside with bags of groceries. He put his keys on the same hook he always uses, and turns on the lights. The dim lights flicker on as he makes his way to the kitchen to place his groceries on the counter. He digs around in the bags, looking for something specific, and pulls out a prescription bottle. With it, he walks downstairs towards the basement. Stopping at the door, he lightly knocks and in a peaceful, docile tone speaks. “Hey, James? It’s me Derrick. Is it alright to come in?” He waits for a response. He doesn’t get one. However, he does hear a chair squeak on the floor and footsteps approaching from the other side. The steps get closer and closer until he hears the click of the door being unlocked, followed by the steps getting more distant, until they stop. Taking that as an unconventional invitation, he opens the door and walks in. He is greeted by the sight of James, slouched over a desk, tinkering with complex looking machinery, and occasionally jotting something down quickly in a journal. “Hey,” says Derrick, “I got the usual stuff. Although, they didn’t have any chicken flavored noodles, so I got you beef instead.” A very soft and sincere “Thank you” is heard from the busy man. Derrick pats the him on the back. “Don’t mention it. I also picked up these since it’s about that time.” Derrick takes the pill bottle and places it on the desk where it’s in James’ sight. “Ah, I had completely forgot. You’re better at taking care of me than I am.” Derrick sits down in a chair across the room, and relaxes. “Like I said, don’t mention it. You’re my best friend, taking care of you is my top priority.” James puts down the small machine he was adjusting and turns around to see Derrick. “But still, fretting over me can’t be good for you. It has to be affecting your job to some degree.” “Actually” Derrick responds, “that’s something I wanted to tell you. I quit.” James leans forward in shock and confusion. “W-what? Did something happen?” “No no, nothing happened.” says Derrick reassuringly, “It was my decision. I’d rather spend my time taking care of you.” Derrick smiles gently in an effort to calm James down. “B-but… What are you going to do for money? You can’t give up that job!” “Please, don’t worry. I have it all covered. I can easily pick up some part time things to get money. It’s just that being a cop was too time consuming. All I’m worried about is you. Being cooped up in here isn’t good for you.” James hangs his head. “I… I know, but I can’t stop now. I’ve made it this far.” “But James," Derrick speaks up, "my biggest concern is your health, and being locked away is actively ruining you. Have you slept? Have you even had anything to eat?” James turns away to not face Derrick. “W-when I have to. Lack of food or sleep is detrimental to my work.” Derrick sighs. “No matter what the reason is, I suppose it’s good you’re actually eating. Have you made any progress with the case?” James shakes his head. “No, not yet. But I just know I’m right on the cusp of something big. I just have to go back another year or so.” “A year?” Derrick says shocked. “How far can that thing go?” “As far as I want.” James replies. “I could go back to either of our births and beyond.” Derrick is stunned, he never imagined such technology would be sitting right in front of him. “Y-you know James, this kind of stuff could do humanity a lot of good as a whole. Are you sure it’s best to be using it for yourself?” A shroud of silence hangs over the room. Not a breath is uttered. Until James speaks up. “I-I can’t let this go. Not until I find whoever did this to her.” James’ voice slightly cracks as he’s getting more emotional. “But James” says Derrick, “like I said earlier, it’s not doing you any good to stay cooped up in here. Look at this place, it’s falling apart. Wouldn’t letting go be best for everyone?” “I can’t... not yet…” says James, struggling not cry fall apart. “I can’t abandon all this until I know.” James glances at a photo of his late wife on the desk and starts to tear up. “She didn’t... She didn’t even get a proper funeral. You know what she got?!” James jolts up out of his chair and slams his fists down on the desk. “She got sent back to me a...” Head hung low, tears running down his nose, James chokes and struggles to speak. “A bag of bones too charred to recognize.” Pained and defeated, James falls back into his chair and slouches forward. “What kind of way is that to end 13 years of pure bliss?” Derrick stands up and puts his hand on James’ shoulder. “You’re right” Derrick says, “that’s no way to remember her.” James puts his hand on Derrick’s and looks at him with tears still welling in his eyes. “I can’t let go... not yet.”


	2. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why James is the way he is.

James Daltroy, a 36-year-old scientist, 8 months a widower, has invented the world's first time machine. 

The machine is strictly for viewing use only. Not that he has the self-discipline needed, but he designed it that way. He knows that the space-time continuum is a fickle thing that doesn’t take kindly to being tampered with, but he also knows he lacks the restraint needed to not desperately change anything he could.

He uses it instead, to travel back to the same old musty alleyway. For him, that alleyway is his life. The leaking pipes, the rancid garbage cans and dumpsters, even every mouse and sewer rat, they’re all part of this man’s torment.

This was the alley that Jennifer Daltroy died in. This dark alley on a cold winter night, and all the questions that arise from the scenario, are forever immortalized for James. Why was she there? How did she die? Who did this to her? These are the questions swirling around James’ head. These are the questions that keep him from sleeping without the help of a fermented aid. 

The official case was never closed. It was too bizarre to solve, and no one had a single lead. A woman, all alone in a quiet alleyway, bursts into flames. The records show that there was no lighter, no matchbox, not even any fuel at the scene. So how? How does a perfectly healthy woman end up a pile of ash within minutes? James has spent many a night pondering that exact question. 

It pained James to watch this horrific scene over and over, but he knew he had to stomach it. He had to if he ever wanted to find out the truth. James, hunched over his journal, furiously scribbles down his latest notes. He just arrived back from a year in the past, regrettably, without any new information. Going back further doesn’t offer much unless he knows what he’s looking for, and without that one big clue he needs, he’s doomed to wander aimlessly in the annals of time. 

As he’s scribbling down his notes of declining relevance, he hears the door of his home opening, and someone wandering in. He doesn’t pay them much mind, the only person who ever visits him now is Derrick. Any other friends he had were ultimately just Jennifer’s, and stopped visiting after she was gone. 

Knowing the drill, James got up and opened the basement door for the approaching man. Just as he suspected, Derrick walks down minutes later.

“Hey, I got the usual stuff for you". Derrick says in his soothing voice. Unlike usual however, no thank you is heard from James. It isn’t out of rudeness Derrick sees, it's just that James is too focused on what he’s writing to respond. “Aaaaaand” Derrick adds, “I’ve got a little something extra too. While I was packing up my desk, I happened to, um…. borrow, something that no one was using regarding a certain case.” 

James stops scribbling after hearing this and turns around to face Derrick. Derrick proceeds to pull out from his jacket pocket, a long, slightly singed scarf. “T-this is-” stammers James as he reaches out for it. Derrick hands the cloth to him and remarks, “That’s right, it’s Jennifer’s.” “But won’t you get in trouble for taking that?” Asks James, worried for his friend.

“Nahhh, no one’s working on the case anyways. It was just collecting dust as it was. And besides, I got a friend who owes me a favor, so it won’t be reported missing any time soon.” Derrick explains. “I-I can’t believe you’d go through such lengths to help me. Thank you.” James starts to tear up and can’t decide whether he should immediately go back to the alley, hug Derrick, or cry. He decides to do all three.

He gets out of his chair to hug Derrick. Derrick fully taking the hug pats him on the back. “Don’t sweat it. We’ve been best friends for years. I’d gladly risk getting in trouble to help you.” After what seems like a decently long time, James disengages the hug and examines the scarf. Whether or not it’ll be a helpful clue he’s not sure of, but regardless, he’s ecstatic to have the scarf back. He hasn’t seen it in such a long time. 

He examines it from top to bottom, trying to find anything that could be considered helpful. He notices that considering the manner of death, the scarf got out remarkably unscathed. “Derrick” he asks, “do you remember where this was found at the scene?” “Yeah,” Derrick responds, “I explicitly remember because I thought it was strange. The scarf was a good 3 or 4 feet away from the body. Seems pretty odd considering scarves are usually wrapped around the neck.” 

James scratches his head confused. “That’s exactly what I thought.” He also notices a weird un-burnt indentation, like something round was clipped to the scarf when it got burned. “Derrick, I think this scarf is going to be a great piece of evidence.”


	3. Back Again

Armed with a new piece of evidence, James prepares to go back to the accursed alleyway. It would be painful, but it always was, and with his new knowledge he absolutely has to go back. Before using his machine, he turns to ask Derrick, “Do you want to come with? For as long as I’ve had this, you’ve never once used it with me.” Derrick shakes his head, “No way, I know how dangerous time travel is. You’re just taking a leisurely strolling around in the past, step on an ant and BOOM there goes the fabric of reality. I won’t stop you, but if the universe implodes I at least want the satisfaction of knowing I didn’t have a part in it.” James slightly chuckles at his friend’s exaggerations. “If you say so, I won’t force you.” Derrick gives James a thumbs up, “Stay safe man, I’ll stay here ‘til you get back.” After exchanging their temporary goodbyes, James steps into his machine, and departs to the worst moment of his life. A multicolored flash of light shoots out of the machine and fills the gloomy basement, and after the light fades away, James was gone. After his eyes adjust to the difference of light, James finds himself standing in the familiar alley. While his machine cannot change the past, he can slightly warp it to fit his needs, such as pausing, rewinding, and other like features. It was going to hurt, but with the circumstances of his new evidence, he would have to spend a prolonged time looking at his betrothed going up like a candle. He waits for when Jennifer walks in the alley, and when she arrives, it’s the same story as it always is. His heart swells and sinks at the same time. Seeing his beloved angel again always feels euphoric, but it’s always diminished by knowing she dies mere minutes later. James wishes he could embrace her or tell her that he loves her just one more time, but through his machine no one can see, hear, or feel him. To her, James is nothing more than chill you get down your spine when you feel a presence nearby, only to find nothing. Jennifer does the same things she did 8 months ago, walk down the alley, light a cigarette, and impatiently wait for someone. Who she was waiting for is a mystery to James, she didn’t exactly get the chance to meet them, and no one came into the alley after the deed was done. Then it happened. A spark of light, which soon erupted into an inferno. James just stared. He had seen it a thousand times, but it never got any easier. Having to forcefully snap back to reality, he soon regains his composure, and begins his investigation. The purpose of this investigation was of course Jennifer’s scarf. James rewinds to just before the eruption and plays it again. This time, focusing intently on the scarf, looking at anything useful. Suddenly, just before the fire, Jennifer's scarf flies off her neck and lands somewhere in the darkness. James never paid too much attention to the scarf or where it went, his focus was much more scoped in on something different, like his wife bursting into flames. Noticing the scarf for the first time, he chases it to where it lands, and carefully examines it. Sure enough, just like he expected from the round indentation on the present charred scarf, there’s a circular device clipped onto it. Not only did it smell strongly of the fuel leaking out of it, there was a small flame, no bigger than a matches flame, coming burning in the center of the device. This was it, he found out what caused the flame. He deduced that the flame was not what it used to be, and that a large flame equivalent to a small explosion burst out of the device and resulted in the scarf being launched away. James fast-forwards the scene with the intention of finding out what happens to the round device. Sure enough, a lanky, disturbing, almost lizard-like man, crawls on the ground on all fours through the shadows towards the abandoned scarf. He unhooks the device, and just as oddly as he arrived, departed. James was stunned, not only at how much info a simple scarf has gotten him, but also at the extremely strange man. He couldn’t get a good look at the man due to the darkness of the alley, but he knew if he just followed him he would surely get answers. James pursued the odd man, hoping to be led back to his den. After what seems like an hour of chasing this man through the darkness, he finally comes across the man’s home. Home is a generous name for it as it looked far more barren and devoid of life than James’ own home. He follows the man inside, and sees him pick up his phone and dial a number. Once the man gets an answer, he perks up and says, “It’s done.” Nothing more, nothing less. James is fuming, he finds the man who personally did this to Jennifer, and he can’t even act on it. Regardless, James had what he needed. The way the murder was committed, a new suspect, and where he could find the suspect. With all this info, he returns to the present to write down what he knows. Meanwhile, Derrick is in the home’s kitchen making him and James some dinner, when he hears the mechanical whirring in the basement meaning he had returned. Derrick makes his way down to the basement to find James scribbling in his journal with his back to him. “Hey, how’d it go? Are you alright?” Derrick asks in a concerned tone. “I’m more than alright, I’m come across something big. You and me are going out first thing tomorrow.” James replies. Derrick isn’t sure what exactly that means, but he’s incredibly happy for James. He shows it by walking up to James and giving him a hug from behind. After a lively dinner together full of explaining and catching up, Derrick leaves for his home and the two prepare for the busy day awaiting them.


	4. The Suspect

James slept well that night. A night that was usually filled with depression and regret, was now filled with ambition and hope. James wakes up suddenly from the same dreams he’s been having for the past 8 months. It’s the day Jennifer and him first met each other. He feels the same way every dream as he did that day. The absolute bliss of seeing someone who can only be described as an angel walking among humans. James thought she was the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen, but it wasn’t until they talked that he knew he wanted to spend his life making her happy. Eyes crusty and heavy, he wakes up to the same sight. An empty bed for two. The first thing he sees is the picture of Jennifer on her nightstand. For the first months that sight would’ve made him break down and cry, but now he just feels empty and cold. Wiping the crust from his eyes, he gets out of bed and prepares for the day. Just as he was finished getting dressed, he hears a knock on the door and a sing-songy “Hello” that could only be Derrick. James makes his way downstairs to greet Derrick. “Hey, you ready to go?” Derrick asks. “Yeah, I’m good.” James nods. With the confirmation of being ready, they both pile into Derrick’s car. It wasn’t until James got in that he realized something was wrong. He was so used to the routine that he glanced over the fact that they were sitting in a cop car. “D-Derrick…?” stammers James. “What is it?” “Why are we in a police car? Didn’t you quit?”   
Derrick chuckles, “Remember how I said someone owed me a favor for the scarf? Welp, consider this another redeemed favor.” “B-but why do we need this? I know you have a normal car.” James is very confused. A normal car would have sufficed just fine, he wasn’t planning on getting into any car chases today. “Well,” Derrick says, “if we’re going after a suspect, I figured it would be more intimidating if they thought I was still a cop.” As Derrick pulls out of the driveway, the bickering and confusion lasts the whole way to the destination. Once they arrive, Derrick pulls a file out of the glove compartment. “Denny Miller,” Derrick reads, “also known as ‘Den’ is a two-bit thug people hire for anything. We’ve brought him in on everything from assault, to burglary, to arson, but he’s never killed anyone… at least that we know of. To be honest, I kinda suspected him of being connected to Jennifer the day it happened.” With knowledge of who they’re dealing with, they step out of the car and begin to look for the Den they came to see. They knock on the door and await an answer, and after a while they get it. The man who answered the door was obviously a suspicious character. Dirty unkempt clothes, greasy dyed hair, and dark bags under his eyes. He matched the silhouette of the man James saw that night. “Ya? What do you two want?” asks the perturbed man. “We just want to ask some questions.” says Derrick. At that moment, Den looks over the men and sees the cop car on the side of the street. Den nervously chuckles, stares Derrick in the eyes, and tries to slam the door on the two men. Derrick thankfully puts his foot in the doorway, keeping it from closing, and proceeds to push past Den into the home.   
Denny chases after the men and steps in front of them. “W-why are you here? I haven’t done anything… yet.” Derrick puts a hand on the Den’s shoulder and gives him a stern look. “We’re here investigating a murder that happened a little over 8 months ago. And you just happen to be our prime suspect.” “WHAT?!” Den smacks the hand off his shoulder and takes a few steps back. “L-Look man, I’ve done a lot of things but I would NEVER kill anyone!” “Oh yeah? We have witnesses who can place you at the scene the night it happened. You want to try and explain that Denny?” Derrick starts walking towards Den slowly and menacingly as Den takes cautious steps back while facing him. “H… Hey, wait a minute. I know you. You’re Derrick!” Den lowers his guard and his tone begins to lighten. “Yeah, so?” “I have a few close friends, and last I heard, you’re no longer a cop.” Derrick is taken back a little, he didn’t expect to be called out. He tries to keep a calm composure, not to let Den he’s right. “I think your friends are feeding you lies, Den. I’m still on the force and have just as much authority.” Den can tell he’s lying, he trusts his info and can easily sniff out fakes. “Oh yeah? Then prove it. Show me your badge.” Derricks in trouble now. His badge is one thing that a repaid favor couldn’t get him. “Fine,” Derrick says, “I’m not a cop anymore. But I still have friends on the force who are more than happy to do me a favor.” “A-alright,” Den says slightly shaking, “I’ll tell ya. I was hired to do build the igniter. But I didn’t know it would be used for murder! I thought best case scenario it was just arson. I gave it to some guy, and he told me to pick it up it at a specific time and place. I never even got a name or anything.”   
Denny sits down and slumps over sadly. “I… I never thought it would be used like that. When I got there… it was horrifying. To see what something I made was used for… I haven’t slept right since. I’m sorry…” Derrick is unfazed. He doesn’t believe Den at all, to him this is just an elaborate act to get him off the hook. “Yeah right, like we’ll believe that.” James puts a hand on Derricks shoulder in a way that says, “please calm down” as he walks past him over to Den, and sits down next to him. “Are you truly sorry for what you did to my wife?” asks James. Den looks up at James, and with tears starting to well up in his eyes replies, “I really am.” James pats him on the back and calmly says “I forgive you.” James stands up and motions for Derrick to walk out with him. As they’re about to walk out, Denny stands up quickly and says, “H-hey, I don’t know if it helps much but… I wasn’t meant to see it, I saw the man who hired me get into a limo, and I think I saw someone else in the back…” James turns back to face Den. “When did that happen?” After learning the when and the where of the meeting, Derrick and James settle back down in the car, and get ready to leave. “You were pretty rough in there…” James says concerned to Derrick. “Ah, yeah… I hate getting rough, but I just wanted to help…” “I understand,” replies James, “but you very nearly went over a line. I’m grateful for your help but please, try to be more caring, for me?” Derrick agrees as the two drive back to James’ home to gather their thoughts, and find the next plan of action.


	5. A Meeting Between Friends

Shortly after leaving the Den residence, James’ stomach makes an unholy noise akin to an angry bear asserting it’s dominance. Derrick looks over at James in concern and disappointment. “James, have you had anything to eat since you got up?” James looks down, slightly embarrassed and ashamed. “N-no… I was too busy getting ready for the day.” Derrick sighs. He understands James’ point, but he’s also concerned that this isn’t the first day he’s gone without food. “That’s it,” Derrick says firmly, “since we’re already out, I’m taking you to a great little place I know. We can pick up some food, relax, and chat a while.” “You’re the one driving, I suppose I don’t have much of a choice…” James would very much rather go straight back home to hide and recover after the day’s encounter, but he knows Derrick is trying to help, and he greatly appreciates it, so he plays along. After an anxiety-filled car ride, the two arrive at a quaint looking cafe called La Maison Sûre. It’s brick exterior and well-kempt flower displays remind James of what his home used to look like. He gets sent back to those happier days and is almost immediately more relaxed. The two soon exit their vehicle and make their way inside. With the chiming of the bell above the door, the men are given a warm and friendly greeting. “Here,” says Derrick as he puts a hand on James’ shoulder, “why don’t you go find us a table and I’ll order for both of us?”  
James nods and finds a comfortable table in the quiet corner of the building. Not only was the outside immaculate, but so was the inside. With the smell of freshly baked bread wafting through the air, and the sound of gentle, relaxing jazz flowing throughout the establishment, James feels almost safe in this serene environment. James closes his eyes and takes the experience in, to be soon interrupted by Derrick, holding a tray full of food. “Here, I got you this.” Derrick places the tray down on the table, and delicately puts James’ sandwich in front of him. “Thank you, it looks good.” “Not as good as it tastes!” Derrick playfully chuckles as he gets ready to dig into his own sandwich. “So,” James starts up, “how do you know about this place? There’s hardly anyone here at prime lunch time, doesn’t seem very well known.” Derrick swallows the bite he had just taken from his meal and replies. “Ah, actually the owner’s also an ex-cop. We were good friends on the force, and when he left and started this place up, I’d always come here for lunch while I was on patrol.” “Ah I see, it’s nice that you two can stay in touch like this.” The two continue with their meal, happy and content. Midway through their meal, Derrick pauses scarfing down his lunch to strike up a conversation. “So, did you and Jennifer ever have a safe, regular place like this?” “No, not really,” James responds. “the only real place I felt safe was at home. I could stomach being in public restaurants or going shopping, but Jennifer knew how it made me feel and would always ask me how I was feeling and if I wanted to leave.” Derrick could see the look in James’ eyes changing. It was a look of reminiscence, regret, and a sort of homesick look all in one.  
“H-hey, I’m sorry. That wasn’t a good question on my part.” “No,” James reassures, “It’s alright. I need to be able to talk about her and the good times… She took good care of me. I just hope I managed to return the favor in the time I had.” James hastily returns to his meal, almost as if using food to keep himself from crying, and Derrick proceeds to do the same. Before the mood could deteriorate any further, a waitress walks up to the table. “Oh, hey Emma!” exclaims Derrick in a cheery voice to try and lift the mood. “This is James!” James turns around to greet the woman behind him and is greeted with a friendly face that exudes care and honesty. Emma’s face lights up and she extends a hand to James, signaling a handshake. James completes the motion and the two shake hands firmly. Emma smiles brightly and says, “So you’re James! I’ve heard so much about you from Derrick, I’ve always wanted to meet you! I’m really sorry for y-” Before Emma could finish the sentiment, she spots Derrick behind James giving the telltale signal to abort the current train of thought. “Y-your…” Emma stammers, “your poor service from me… I haven’t been on top of my game today.” Emma nervously chuckles. “But, I never met you before. Derrick was the one who ordered our food-” “So!” Derrick interrupts, “What do we owe you Emma?” Having diverted the conversation and paying their bill, Derrick and James say their goodbyes, and exit the establishment. After entering their car and leaving for home, James turns to Derrick and asks, “W-would you take me back there some time?” Derrick is taken back by this question and it takes him a minute to process what he had just heard.  
“Of course! You let me know whenever you want to go back, and I’ll take you, no hesitation.” James smiles and a voice so soft it was hardly heard says “Thank you.”


	6. A Meeting Between Shadows

For the first time in months, James feels some semblance of closure, having met the man responsible for the device that killed Jennifer. He had made peace with the man. James truly believes that Den didn’t know what the device would be used for, and that he felt sorry for it. On his agenda for today, was to visit the site of the meeting between Denny and the man or men who hired him to build the device. Knowing when and where, he was all set to go back. James descends down the stairs shortly after preparing for the day. “Hey James.” A voice calls out from the kitchen. James, too groggy to recognize whose voice it is, or if it’s even real, dismisses it as his ears playing tricks on him. James opens his fridge and grabs the gallon of milk he gets every grocery run and pours himself a tall glass. Taking a breath from his large sip, he sees a figure sitting at the dining table across from him. Holding back the guttural reaction of throwing his cup at the figure in fear, he calmly tries to focus his eyes to see who it is. James is extremely relieved to see that it’s just Derrick, enjoying his breakfast. “D-Derrick… what are you doing here so early?” Derrick feeds the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and after drinking the milk in the bowl faces James. “Ah, I moved in.” He says it so nonchalantly, that James almost doesn’t see anything wrong with the statement presented to him. After letting it sink in, James reacts in a calm and fitting manner. “W-what?!” “D-do you not remember?” Asks Derrick. “You helped me move my stuff in last night.” “I guess I don’t. But still, why did you move?” Derrick puts his dirty bowl in the sink to “soak” and puts an arm around James. “Well, apparently picking up small jobs here and there is good for food, but not for food and rent. So I figured since you paid off all your house payments, we could drastically lower expenses by bunking together.” James scratches his head, confused by this series of events so early in the morning. “M-makes sense I suppose. Still, I can’t believe I completely forgot I helped.” Derrick gave a light chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, you were so tired it was no wonder.” The two have what seems to be a promisingly lively morning together. Well into the afternoon, after a lovely lunch from La Maison Sûre was had, James decides it’s finally time to investigate the meeting. A worried “Be safe” escapes from the concerned friend, as James travels through the familiar avenues of time. After arriving, James’ worst case scenario had occurred. It’s dark. Very dark. So dark that he could hardly see in front of himself, let alone the identity of any shadowy figure. The dim parking garage was what he had expected from this meeting. It’s cliche but, if it ain’t broke. It’s so dark he has to rely on voices to guide him to the meeting. He can make out Den’s voice as he and a stranger talk through plans of sinister nature. The contents of the meeting are exactly as Den described. Build the device, leave it in a dark alley, retrieve it afterwards. Nothing particularly useful. Den’s story was truthful it seems. Nowhere in the deal, was any mention of it being used for murder. James examines this scene, looking for anything if use. But alas, it’s too dark for anything to be found. A glimmer catches James’ eye, to which he looks down and finds that the shadowy figure giving Den the instructions has sequined, multi-colored shoes. For what purpose were these overly glamorous shoes made? And who would wear such a fashion tragedy, to a secret meeting held in the dark no less. Regardless, the shoes themselves held no value as clues. After the meeting was concluded, the man walks back to a lavish limousine, and gets in. Just like in Den’s statement, there does appear to be another man inside. Sadly it’s too dark to make out who, but with two suspects, this case goes deeper than anticipated. As the limo zooms off into the distance, James laments the fact that he has no viable way to follow them. After scanning and replaying the scene multiple times, James decides to call it a day and go back home. James comes back to see Derrick anxiously awaiting him, much like a puppy waiting for it’s owner to come home. After relaxing and writing down his notes Derrick approaches to find out what happened. “So, we have any new leads?” “Not really.” James replies. “The only things I saw were some outrageous shoes and a limo I couldn’t follow.” “Ah, that’s really a shame. But that’s all right, I’m sure I can pull a string or two and get another favor to find out about any limo’s on the road that night. I’m sure there’s not too many in a town like this.” “Thank you,” says James, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.” “Hey, don’t mention it.”  
After enjoying a lively dinner together, a knock sounds at the door. James opens the to door to find Emma, holding a plastic bag filled with styrofoam boxes of what James presumes to be food. “Hey, hey!” Emma exclaims full of joy. “Emma! What’re you doing here?” questions Derrick. “I brought some food for you guys! Since you’re so busy I figured it would help to have some food ready to eat.” “Thank you, Emma.” Says James, “How much do we owe you?” “Oh forget about it!” Emma pats James on the back. “It’s on me for now. Derrick has been in the shop so often we can afford a freebie every now and then.” “Thank you, we truly appreciate it. Since you’re already here, would you like to stay for awhile?” Asks Derrick. “Hey, I’d be happy to!” The night promises to be fun as the trio laugh and joke throughout the night. It had been awhile since James had such a fun night. Whenever he had a night like this, it was usually only with Jennifer’s friends. He had never experienced a night with multiple friends of his own. It was a good night. After hours of good times and fun, there’s a slight lull in the evening. Emma sees a magazine on the table and excitedly reaches for it. “Ohh I didn’t get this week’s edition in the mail, do you mind if I read yours?” “No problem, you can take it with if you’d like.” James replies. “Thanks!” Emma flips through the pages reading every article thoroughly, flipping the pages back when done. James, sitting across from Emma, notices something strange. A pair of bright, multicolored, sequined shoes. James jolts up in shock, and stares intently at the page, much to the confusion of the others in the room. “Emma, may I see that magazine please?” “U-uh sure?” Emma, unsure of James reaction, slowly hands over the magazine. “Thank you.” James takes the page and stares intently at the shoes. There was no doubt, these were the shoes he had seen at the meeting. The bright shoes belong to a famous photographer named Nicholas Casey. James was a little behind on his celebrities, so this well-known name was completely new to him. All he knows is, Nicholas was about to be investigated.


End file.
